


Pleasant Dreams

by angelrin89



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Reunions, Short One Shot, old oneshot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrin89/pseuds/angelrin89
Summary: It was nice, going to sleep. Because ever since she returned home, every time she went to sleep, she saw Van in her dreams...
Relationships: Van Fanel/Kanzaki Hitomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Pleasant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt request I was sent on tumblr then I decided to also post it on my fanfiction.net account, I thought I'd post it here too.
> 
> It's an extremely old drabble/oneshot. I posted it way back in June of 2013. But Escaflowne always needs more love so I'll repost it here with some tweaking and re-editing.
> 
> Prompt: Van/Hitomi-Their first kiss
> 
> Read, and enjoy! Also tell me what you guys think!

It was nice, going to sleep.

Because ever since she returned home, every time she went to sleep, she saw Van in her dreams. They weren't just any dreams though. It was how they reached each other, talked to each other.

Well...most of the time. They had other methods of trying to communicate, but dreams...dreams were the strongest and most powerful way to communicate. For even though they were both dreaming, it was a way they could do more than just talk to each other. They could see each other, even reach out and _touch_ each other. It was truly amazing. 

Six months had passed since she returned from Gaea. Van hadn't changed much. He still looked the fairly the same.

Van noted how something about her had changed. She would look herself in the mirror after waking up after one night, she didn't see how she looked that much different.

Though knowing Van...he probably wasn't talking about looks. She had grown in so many ways since her adventures in the world of Gaea.

That night, she found herself in a field where there were a few wildflowers scattered here and there...mountains far off in the distance. There was a river nearby, Hitomi could hear it. The air smelt of grass and fresh water.

Even though she was currently fast asleep in her bed, the dream felt so real. She could even feel the warmth of the sun's rays beating down on her skin.

"Hitomi?"

She turned around and there he was, the young King of Fanelia.

"Van…" She smiled as she sprinted lightly over to him.

She halted when she finally got to him. The two of them awkwardly blushed and looked away briefly. This is how things always started between them. Both so happy to see each other, then both acting like two dorks blushing and awkwardly scratching their necks or cheeks as they tried to talk to each other.

It was silly, but Hitomi still enjoyed every waking moment with him nonetheless.

After their awkward greeting, the two walked through the field. Engaged in a casual conversation, as Van had inquired her about how her life was going (since in yesterday's dream they mostly talked about how things in Fanelia was going).

She futilely tried to explain how her more modern world worked, because Van didn't quite understand it all. He stopped and asked questions every time, so she never really finished a story. It was kind of cute though, it didn't really bother her. She found it sweet that he was trying to understand.

"Oh I see, so these exams…they're basically a test of your knowledge then." Van stated after her explanation. 

"Yes, that's right." Hitomi smiled lightly.

"Interesting, from the things you described...only mostly scholars do that stuff. I mean those of us who are royalty and nobility, we're supposed to be taught reading, writing, and some mathematics...oh and history as well. And among a few other things too, but it sounds very different from what you described." Van wondered out loud.

Hitomi chuckled a little, she found it rather adorable how Van was making sense of it all.

Hitomi nodded and said, "It is very different, I can say that for certain." 

Van shifted next to her.

"So umm…" 

Hitomi turned towards him and blinked.

"Hm?"

"How are your friends?" He asked, then clarified when Hitomi didn't answer immediately, "You know, those two people who were with you when first met you on the Mystic Moon. They were your friends right?" Van asked.

Hitomi realized he was talking about Amano-senpai and Yukari. Who else could he be referring too? He hadn't exactly met anyone else with her from her world.

She said with a big smile on her face, "They're doing well actually. Yukari confessed her love to Amano-senpai. They've grown quite close! Even though he moved away, they write letters to each other often, and they talk to each other over the phone once or twice a week."

Then she blinked realizing Van probably has no idea what a phone is. She awkwardly giggled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh! A phone is this device, you can talk to other people from long distances." Hitomi quickly explained.

Van blinked and scratched his cheek as he looked away. He was looking a bit sheepish. She couldn't help but wonder what that was about. 

He stopped walking, but she was determined to not have him avoid looking at her for long. So she stepped in front of him, raising a brow as he avoided looking her in the eyes. She noticed almost a smile of relief on his face though, despite him still acting all awkward.

He trailed off with a hopeful tone, "So you and that Amano person… _aren't_ then...?"

Hitomi couldn't help but giggle, Van frowned a little at that. He was finally looking at her at least.

"No Van, you don't have to worry about competition from Amano-senpai, my feelings for him fizzled away quite some time ago." She answered.

"I wasn't worried about that." He denied.

Van scratched his cheek again, which Hitomi noticed was tinged lightly with the color pink.

She laughed lightly before she plopped down on the grass. Van gave her an awkward smile and sat down next to her as well. There was a gentle summer breeze that tickled against her skin, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soaking up the sun.

"No Van, you don't have to worry about things like competition, on Earth…I'm not exactly the object of everyone's affection. I'm just plain, generic, only _kind of_ _cute_ \- Hitomi. Yukari is more the kind of girl most guys go for anyway." She said trying to reassure him.

Van then eyed her, looking very annoyed. He quickly snatched her left hand and she was slightly startled by the change in mood.

"They're idiots then! You're _very_ pretty, Hitomi!" Van exclaimed.

She blinked once or twice before her cheeks became to get warm. Van's cheeks soon matched hers, a much brighter pink. He bit the inside of his lips as he glanced away, embarrassed from his outburst. It became dead silent as he let her hand go. 

"Geez...you're acting weird." Hitomi frowned.

Van grumbled, "Am not…"

Hitomi lightly took his hand.

"Van..." She said gently.

He turned and faced her, a small pout on his face. His posture was less tense and awkward, thankfully. She couldn't help but smile, he really was too cute sometimes.

He cleared his throat and his pout slowly vanished, replaced instead with a more curious expression. She lightly squeezed his hand while the breeze tickled her ears.

He finally spoke up, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you really think...I'm pretty?" She asked shyly.

He smiled softly, lacing his fingers around her hand that was holding onto his.

"Yeah...you are." He said softly.

It got quiet between the two. The sounds of distant birds chirping, and her own heartbeat were the only sounds she was aware of. Her heart...it was starting to pound. All of a sudden, it was almost as if there was a force of gravity that was pulling the two closer to each other.

One of his hands somehow ended up on her shoulder, while her other ended up at his waist. She didn't remember how they got there. Even still, they remained holding each other's hands.

They're faces got closer, it was like a spell almost. Hitomi felt her heart beating almost in her head now, as her cheeks got pinker…but that was okay, Van was blushing too after all.

They finally halted the spell when their foreheads touched. They just stared at each other in silence for several seconds. She wasn't quite sure how long they were like that.

It was kind of embarrassing, however...Hitomi felt at peace.

Van moved his hand from her shoulder and instead brushed some hair behind her ear, as his hand traveled to the back of her neck. She lightly closed her eyes and leaned forward, but just a little bit. Van finally closed the gap between their lips.

Pleasant, that's how she'd describe it. It wasn't earth-shattering or anything. It was just...nice.

Warmth bubbled inside her chest and spread throughout her body. She didn't expect his lips to be so soft. But it felt so natural, so _right_...being here with him.

It was their first kiss, she realized. Even though this was a dream, it was still very real for them. And that was enough for her.

A part of her didn't want this dream to ever end.


End file.
